


Elemotional

by DachkiPanda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amber's a bitch, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Gay Relationship, Connor is a sweet gay, Crime Fighting, Cute, Elemental Magic, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone has personal issues, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, It all turns out good I promise, Lucas is a pure boi, Mara's a sad girl, Multi, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachkiPanda/pseuds/DachkiPanda
Summary: Elements are one of the most important things out there. Without them the world would not be as it is today. In an ordinary world, elements could not be controlled. However, Alora is no ordinary world.In Alora, on every person's eighteenth birthday, they are put to the test, to see if they harness any elemental abilities. A person can control anything from everyday vitalities such as fire or water, or something more complex such as music or poison. Join Amber Parsch, Mara Dilitirio, Lucas Cantelle, and Connor Mizu as they discover their elelemtal abilities and learn to work together as a team, overcoming hardships along the way.





	1. Meet: Amber Parsch

Amber groaned as she rolled over on the cot she called a bed. She squinted at the tiny alarm clock across the room. Seven thirty in the morning. Might as well get up. She sat up, sliding her legs off the side of the bed, With a yawn, she stretched her arms over her head, feeling her stiff joints pop. She must have slept wrong again. Oh well, it didn't matter. She had gone through worse.  
She stood up and wandered across her tiny cell to the sink. She turned on the cold water, cupping her hands underneath the faucet and tossing some in her face. The chill helped wake her up a bit. There was a small mirror poorly hung above her sink, and she lifted her head to stare at her reflection, as she always did The bright red dye in her hair that she loved was starting to fade. She would have to ask her guard if she could go to the hairdresser to touch it up. Her eyes looked the same as always. A dull amber color. She was never amused whenever someone compared her eye color to her name. She wasn't stupid.  
Leaning back, she turned to get ready for the day. Not that there was much to look forward to. Life in prison wasn't very exciting, and with her father locked away in a separate facility she didn't have much company. The women here weren't ones for conversation. While brushing her short hair to cooperate and stay in it's intended style, her guard unlocked the door. She never asked if it was okay to come in and by now Amber had gotten used to it. However that didn't mean her visits were welcomed.  
"You're not the first face I like to see when I wake up you know." Amber said, turning to face Dana. She wasn't an unpleasant guard, but Amber didn't like to socialize. Too many found her to be too temperamental. "Apologies for interrupting Parsch, but do you really not know what today is?" Amber scoffed, rolling her eyes. Dana had a habit of using last names and she was sick of it. "How am I supposed to? Not like I have a calendar in here." Dana ignored her sarcasm and, to Amber's surprise, held out some folded clothes to her. "Parsch-Amber. It's your eighteenth birthday." Amber's eyes widened. Had it been only two years? She had been given her sentence when she was sixteen. In the two years Amber had been Incarcerated, she felt like she had aged ten years.  
"Wait..that means-" Dana gave her a slight smile. "That's correct. You get to see if you have an element." Elementals were a rare sight for Amber. They lived in a separate city, away from those who did not or did not yet possess elemental gifts. But today, if Amber was lucky, she would be able to leave this hell. She would be able to be free, and no one would be able to tell her different. Excitement overcame her as she snatched the outfit from Dana. "Hell yes! Get the fuck out of here so I can put these on and I'll be good!" For once, Dana didn't retaliate Amber's curses, complying and leaving the cell. Amber quickly pulled on the clothes Dana had picked out; a plain white t shirt, dark rusty colored jeans, plain black sneakers and a black leather jacket. Upon closer inspection, Amber noticed the blood red detailing along the jackets collar and cuffs. She would be lying if she said she didn't like the style. She felt powerful, intimidating. She liked it.  
She tapped on the cell door, signaling to Dana she was done. She stepped out once the door was opened, however her mood went right back down when she noticed the handcuffs Dana was holding. "Ugh, are you fucking serious?" She didn't get any say as Dana pulled her hands behind her and tightened the cuffs around her wrists. "Sorry, kid. It's policy." Amber groaned. These guards never gave anyone a break. Dana chuckled. "Come on, I'll be escorting you to the arena. You'll have to put up with my ugly mug for a little longer." Amber scoffed, but began to walk beside her guard. "Please, a baboon is prettier than your acne ridden ass." Dana seemed unfazed, only glancing at the younger girl beside her. "You're full of spice today. I'm sure the crowd will go wild." There was always a crowd whenever an elemental test was happening. Some wanted to know who will gain power, other more sick and twisted individuals wanted to know which ones wouldn't last. If Amber had been able to attend a test, she would have been part of the latter.  
With a dull ache, Amber remembered her mother would not be attending. She had never met her mother, the woman having passed when Amber was very young, but she always felt as if she had lost a great treasure.  
As she thought of her mother, Amber came to a stop. Dana looked back at her, an eyebrow raised. "Kid? What is it?" Amber didn't reply at first, but slowly looked up. A faint glare hardened her eyes, but Dana had grown accustomed to the look. The young woman was hardly ever anything but angry. "My father. Will he be allowed to attend?" The question caught Dana off guard. In many occasions, it was considered disgraceful if ones parents did not attend their elemental test. However, when the parent or parents is in prison, the story gets a bit more complicated. Not many would like the idea of a bunch of inmates being brought out to the same area at the same time.  
But Dana had worked with this girl for two years. Whether Amber believed it or not, Dana had learned a lot about her. She knew she cared for her father, though she didn't show it. She knew how important it was for her father to attend.  
So she smirked, and laughed, which caused Amber's eyes to widen slightly. "Are you serious kid? Course he's allowed to come. Now hurry up. I don't want to have to babysit you any longer than I have to." The scowl on Amber's face returned, but Dana caught the faint smirk on her lips as she jogged to catch up. "You babysit me? I'm a woman now you bitch." Dana snorted. She had to admit, she'd never get tired of Amber's attitude. "I've got twenty seven years of experience on you. Try me kid." She got a small laugh out of Amber with that one, and she smiled. Despite the tough act the girl put up, Dana had seen enough to be able to form a crack in that shell. She gave Amber a firm slap on the back, making her stumble forward a bit. She laughed. "Come on twerp. Let's get you to your arena."


	2. Meet: Mara Dilitirio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad girl has a sad reflection.

The beeping of an alarm clock shattered the silence of the dark bedroom. In an instant a hand flew over to press the snooze button. Mara didn't know why she bothered setting an alarm, she hadn't slept a wink during the night. She had sat up about an hour ago, to stare out the window and count the stars. She lost count in the first few minutes.

Standing up, she rubbed her eyes to get rid of tiredness that hit her. She didn't want to sleep. She slipped on her shoes, plain black flip flops for now, and wandered out of her room.

Sunlight shone through the cracks of the blinds on the window., barely illuminating the unlit rooms of the house. Poking her head into the kitchen, Mara found no one. Her parents were still asleep. 

Deciding that her grumbling stomach was become more than a bother, Mara opened the cupboards to see if there was something quick she could make. She spotted some breakfast tarts, and figured those would be good enough. She reached up and snatched the box before digging out two of the packaged treats. Returning the box, she wandered into the living room to eat. She wasn't technically allowed to have food outside of the kitchen, but she was eighteen now. Her parents could cut her a little slack.

Plopping down on the couch, she tore open the silver wrapping of one tart before taking a bite. She scrunched her nose a bit. Blueberry filling. She didn't particularly like blueberry, but wasn't about to waste the tart. Besides, it wasn't the worst thing she had eaten.

Leaning back, Mara let her gaze wander. The living room looked as it always did, brown paneled walls with a fireplace in the center of the room. A TV hung just above it, clinging close to the wall. Mara had almost knocked the TV off a few times in her youth. She was grateful she never did. How would she have watched cartoons with no TV?

On the far wall to her left sat a China cabinet. However instead of precious pieces of chinaware, there were photos, locked up securely, never to be touched. The photos were all of the same girl, one that looked strikingly similar to Mara. They both had a darker tanned complexion and smooth features, but while Mara had long, straight brown hair and dark green eyes, the girl in the photo had shorter, wavy hair and lighter eyes.

The girl was Ava, Mara's older sister. Mara teared up when she finally turned to the cabinet. Along with the photos, on the very bottom shelf, sat a case. Inside that case, a pistol resided, loaded with bullets.

Mara remembered it clearly, as if it had just happened. It was her eighteenth birthday. She and Ava spent the entire day together, since their parents hadn't planned anything. They went to the movies, a candy store, then dinner at Mara's favorite restaurant.

Then they came home.

Ava went upstairs.

The gunshot woke everyone, even the neighbors.

Mara found Ava, dead in their shared bedroom, the very pistol locked in the china cabinet in her palm.

No one saw it coming. Mara certainly didn't. Ava was always happy, and never had to worry about anything. What drove her to kill herself, no one would know. 

That was three months ago. And here Mara sat, crying over her dead sister while shoving breakfast tarts in her mouth. She really was pathetic.

Today however, she could not mourn for long. Today was the day Mara would find out if she harnessed any elemental abilities. She highly doubted it. There wasn't anything special about her. She was just a girl living out her sorry days alone. 

But it was required that the complete the test. All she had to do was get it over with. With a sniffle, Mara wiped her eyes on her arm, stuffing the rest of her tart in her mouth before heading back to her room to prepare for the day. While changing, she did her best to keep her eyes off the center of the room, where her sister once lay lifeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mara needs a hundred hugs.


	3. Meet: Lucas Cantelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas just wants to make his own decisions.

Breakfast time in the Cantelle household was going by as it did every day. Mrs. Cantelle was in the kitchen finishing up everyone's eggs, Mr. Cantelle was sitting at the table reading the day's newspaper, and the brothers, Lucas and Issac were racing each other downstairs to see who got the chair next to the window.

Lucas was five years younger than Issac, the older being twenty three with his own home (though if he were being honest Issac might as well still be living with his family considering how much he visits) while Lucas' nineteenth birthday was approaching. Today was an especially excited day for Lucas, for today was the day he would find out whether or not he had the ability to control an element. No one in his family had possessed the gift so far, and Lucas was excited to see if he would be the first.

Issac beat Lucas to the seat, resulting in the younger boy falling to his knees and letting out an overdramatic cry. His brother began to laugh, while his father lowered his newspaper, a hard stare aimed in Lucas' direction.

"Lucas, get up this instant. You are almost nineteen years old. I expect you to act like it." The smile that had been on his face faded, and he lowered his gaze as he stood up. "Sorry dad." His father nodded, going back to his reading.

Issac, being the good older brother that he was and sensing his sibling's mood dwindling, he walked over to Lucas, ruffling his hair. "Speaking of your age, how exciting is today? You get to find out if you have an element!" Lucas' eyes brightened, and he opened his mouth to reply. However, his mother's laughter from the kitchen caught him off guard.

"Oh Issac honey, don't put false hopes into your brother's head. No one in our family has ever possessed an element, and I don't think that's going to change." Once again, Lucas lowered his head. His family was middle classed, with his father being an entrepreneur, his mother a writer, and Issac an aspiring businessman. His parents wanted he and Issac to either follow in their footsteps or become something just as satisfying. 

However Lucas had no interest in anything his family had to offer. Though he went along with what they wanted, writing lessons from his mother, piano lessons from his father, he never felt entranced by any of it.

In all honesty, Lucas didn't know what he wanted out of life. He had become so used to others pushing for him to become something, he didn't feel he could think for himself anymore.

Issac was the only one who encouraged him to follow his dreams. His brother never pressured him to do something he didn't want to. Lucas just wished his parents could see it the same way.

Today it could all change. Lucas had his doubts, but he hoped he would come to possess an element. If only to show his parents there was more he could do in the world.

For now, he sat down at the table quietly eating his breakfast while his parents talked with Issac, and daydreaming about the glory he could earn in the next few hours.


	4. Meet: Connor Mizu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is a blessing

Connor shut the door behind him as he entered his home, a tiny one bedroom apartment that had seen much better days. He surveyed his home, picking out all the oddities and how nothing felt right. The paint on the walls was white once upon a time, but the previous residents had been heavy smokers, and now the paint was stained a pale yellow from the nicotine. The place came furnished, a big reason Connor decided on it, however the furniture was meant to match white walls, not yellow. The couch and recliner were both dark blue, while the coffee table was made of pale, cream colored wood. The floors were covered by beige colored carpet, which was covered in clumps of dirt from Nora tracking it in on her shoes. 

Adjacent to the living room was their kitchen. The carpet on the floor cut off, switching to dark brown tiles. The walls and cabinets were yellow, but not a pale yellow like the living room. The kitchen walls were a bright canary yellow, a bit too bright in Connor's opinion. The cabinet doors were painted brown, like the tile, and a few were stacked in a corner, the hinges to replace them having been lost by the previous residents. The counter was what irked Connor the most. The kitchen had previously been mint green, with dark green countertops to match. When one of the old residents repainted the room, they neglected to replace the countertops. 

Connor sighed. It wasn't the best place for Nora and he, but it was all they could afford. Their parents were long gone, and neither had any family that their children could stay with. Connor being sixteen at the time, was able to work odd jobs until he turned eighteen and could gain custody of Nora, his younger sister of eight years. He worked enough to get money for a down payment on a cheap apartment, and here they were.

Connor kicked his shoes off by the door and threw his backpack on the couch. Pulling a hair tie off of his wrist, he lifted his long dark hair off of his sweaty neck, tying it into a bun. Raising an eyebrow, he turned his head to his arm, taking a sniff before turning away and grunting in disgust. He definitely needed a shower as soon as possible. 

Before that, he had to let Nora know he was home. He turned down the short hallway of their apartment, stopping in front of a door with glittery pink letters, spelling out the name Nora.

Connor lifted his hand and knocked twice before speaking softly. "Nora? I'm home." He heard a bit of shuffling before the door opened, revealing the short ten year old girl. Like Connor, she had long dark hair and baby blue eyes. One difference between the two however, was the way their bangs grew. While Connor's tended to stay on the left side of his face, Nora's grew straight across her forehead. 

His sister gave him a big smile before jumping into his arms for a hug. "Bubba! I missed you!" Connor laughed softly at the nickname as he returned the hug. Nora could not say brother properly when she first started talking, so she took up calling her older brother 'Bubba'. Connor never complained and was more than happy to let the nickname stick.

"I'm sorry I took a little long sis. I got you a surprise." Nora visibly perked up at that. "Really?! What is it?" Connor laughed, patting her head. "Close your eyes." Complying, Nora covered her eyes with her hands, giggling excitedly. Connor smiled and pulled her gift out of his jacket pocket, a little stuffed fish that Nora had begged him to buy a few days ago. He held it out in front of her. "Okay, open them."

Nora squealed when she saw the fish, grabbing it and hugging it tightly. "It's the fishy from before! You actually bought it!" Connor laughed softly, giving her another hug. "Anything for my favorite sister." Nora giggled. "Bubba, I'm your only sister!" He smiled. "That doesn't mean you can't be my favorite." Nora laughed again, returning the hug and stepping back. "How about you play for a bit with your fishy? I'll make your favorite for supper." Nora's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Chicken burgers?!" Connor smiled and nodded. "Chicken burgers." He almost covered his ears from how loud his sister cheered, but was too glad that she was happy.

After dinner and tucking Nora into bed, Connor sat at the coffee table to open the day's mail. There was the light bill and his phone bill, along with a letter addressed to him from-

Connor's eyes widened. "The Elemental's Agency?" He whispered to himself before opening the letter and reading it.

Connor Mizu,

It has come to our attention that you have yet to be tested for elemental abilities. As you are most likely aware, All citizens who are eighteen years of age are required to take the elemental test before their nineteenth birthday. We have scheduled a date for you to take your test. It is imparative that you make an appearance

Melissa Lanthora, Elemental Agency CEO

Connor bit his lip, looking at the assigned date. It was just a few days from now. He desperately needed to work overtime to pay the light bill, but he knew he would be in more trouble if he didn't show. With a sigh, he placed the letters into a drawer before stretching and heading to his room. 

"It's not a big deal, Connor. Just take the test and get it over with so you can come home to Nora."

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my emotional elemental roller coaster. Glad to have you aboard :)


End file.
